Engineers expend great efforts to make devices easy to assemble, reliable to operate, and amenable to maintenance and repair tasks. Hardware constraints can frustrate these efforts because the hardware lacks appropriate functionality and because any improvements can increase costs and/or add complexity to the device. For example, metrology hardware (e.g., gas meters) often suffers from a dearth of power or power generating sources that are resident on the device.